Magik
Magik (ang. Thuglett) - to śluzak typu Medium. Jest naprawdę skuteczny w walce, czego dowiódł w odcinku Nowy Dzieciak, część pierwsza. Jego kolor skóry to czerwonobrązowy. Posiada małe rogi, ale w przeciwieństwie do ghula wygładzone. Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Illusiolett. Występowanie Magiki prawdopodobnie żyją pod kamuflażem innego śluzaka , mogąc się wtopić nawet w stado Flopperów, co utrudnia znalezienie Magika. Wygląd Magik to czerwony śluzak o czarnych włoskach na głowie. Jeden z nielicznych ma białe rogi. Ma jasno beżowy brzuszek. Ma łaty w kolorze czerwieni i brązu. Po transformacji ma rogi jak Zderzak tylko końcówki ma pomarańczowe. Na łapach i głowie ma czarne futro. Końcówki łap są zakończone Małymi pazurami. Jego zęby są zaokrąglone i wystają do góry. Widać też po transformacji nos. Umiejętności *Tworzy iluzję przedmiotu lub miejsca w celu zmylenia przeciwnika. Działa nawet w protoformie. *Zmienia swój wygląd i kształt w kształt dowolnej istoty na zasadzie iluzji. *Potrafi oślepiać tymczasowo przeciwnika. *Tworzy kamuflaż na ciele jako dowolny śluzak lub Ghul (np. jako Grimmstone). Działa nawet w protoformie. *Przy prawdziwej więzi z tym śluzakiem może on zmienić wygląd swojego właściciela, dając mu kamuflaż i iluzji. Działa nawet w protoformie. *Po włożeniu do blastera tworzy iluzję wystrzału, samemu zostając w blasterze lub przenosząc się do drugiej ręki właściciela. Zdolności używa w protoformie, by odwrócić uwagę. Ciekawostki *Jego ghul, Illusiolett, po transformacji ma mniejsze rogi od swojej protoplasty, a w protoformie większe. *Tylko on i Tormato są śluzakami mającymi rogi w protoformie. *Potrafi nie tylko tworzyć iluzje, ale i oślepiać jak Phosphoro, lecz jego oślepienie trwa tylko ok. dwóch sekund. *Nie wiadomo o ile słabsze są jego ataki od Illusioletta, ponieważ w serialu pojawił się tylko jeden Magik jako strażnik Bramy, który przez cały czas był na kolumnie. *Strachoduch potrafi tworzyć iluzje tak samo jak on,ale Strachoduch używa ich do nastrzaszania wroga. *Ma na głowie włosy wyglądające jak irokez. *Przedrostek Thug w oryginalnej nazwie Magika po angielsku oznacza bandyta/zbój. *Jego wygląd prawdopodobnie jest inspirowany diabłem lub demonem. *Jego magia ma czerwony kolor. *Kiedy transformuje się, leci za nim czerwony pył, który czasem sprawia, że jego oczy są czerwone. *Arachnet, Bubbaleone, Infurnus i Magik utrzymują się najdłużej w transformacji. Magik transformacja.png|Transformacja magika . Image-B455 5126DD81.jpg|Magik ,Infernus i BoonDoc Loki kolejarz.JPG|Loki kolejarz Thuglett leci po wystrzeleniu.JPG|Lecący magik Loki, Medyk i Burpy przy posiłku.JPG|Loki, Medyk i Burpy przy posiłku Loki na ręce Unika.JPG|Loki Loki w blasterze.JPG|W blasterze Zadowolony Magik.JPG|Magik we wnyce Śpiący Medyk.JPG|zmęczone śluzaki Loki w śrud śluzaków.JPG Loki w tubie.JPG|Magik w Wnyce Loki tworzy iluzje.png|Magik tworzy Iluzje Unik i Loki jako Magik.png|Unik i Magik na jego ramieniu Śluzkai przed jedzeniem.png|Magik,Medyk i Infurnus przed posiłkiem Burpy,Loki i Medyk.png|Magik,Medyk i Infurnus Loki i reszta.png|Do strzału, gotowi, start! Loki z dziwną miną.png|Magik i Medyk Loki już czeka na przemiane.png|Magik Ucieszony Loki.png|Magik loki od boku.png|Magik z zamkniętymi oczami Loki w natarciu.png|Magik w natarciu Loki i Unik.png|Unik i Magik Loki na ramieniu Unika.png|Magi na ramieniu Unika Loki skacze.png Loki na małym pociągu.png|Mapa Lokiś.png|Magik na ręcę Loki - Magik transformuje.JPG|Transformujący magik Rozłoszczony Loki na ramieniu.JPG Loki i lokomotywa.JPG Magik.png Loki przed atakiem.JPG Loki przed iluzja.JPG LokiTran..JPG Wesoły Loki.JPG LokiProt..JPG Loki Prot..JPG Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Śluzaki nieokreślonego występowania Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Śluzaki z rogami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki z rogami po transformacjii Kategoria:Zghulowane